


A night to remember

by TessaHerondale82



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaHerondale82/pseuds/TessaHerondale82
Summary: Hello everyone, here I am with another story, I really hope you'll enjoy it. WARNING: as much as I tried to fight it, Poe Dameron seems to inspire me with romantic words and gestures.





	A night to remember

“When I look at you, guys, and think about your story, I remember what a person very dear to me once told me: We don't need to try too hard to search for love because love will find us eventually and in the most unexpected way.”

Poe stood in the center of the hangar, which had been perfectly decorated as a wedding's receiving room, a glass of wine in his hand and a charming smile on his face. “To Finn and Rose. I wish you all the best.”

Rey heard BB8 beeping from afar. She was sitting alone at the table, everyone else was chatting with the people at the tables nearby or just having fun dancing. 

“Ehi, buddy! You look great!” she told him adjusting his antenna. “Why are you worried about me?”

BB8 beeped faster than ever.

“I'm not sad. I'm very happy for Finn and Rose actually.”

BB8 beeped back more relaxed.

“Yes, you can go back having fun with your friends. I'm fine, I can assure it to you.”

Just some minutes later a warm hand touched her shoulder. “Rey.”

She turned around just to see Poe standing in front of her. “Ehi, Poe.”

“Is everything ok?”

“Yes, why?”

“Because I've just spoken with BB8 and he he has told me to come to talk to you because he thinks you're sad.”

She smiled. “ I'm not sad. I was just thinking about some things.”

“You're ok, you're sure?”

“Yes, yes I am. It was just a moment.”

“Well...in that case, would you like to join me on the dance floor?” 

“I'd love to.”

He tendered her his hand and led her where people were dancing like some sort of wild porgs.  
But as soon as they arrived there the music changed into some slow, romantic kind. They stood there just a few inches apart.

“Shall we?”

“I don't know how to do this. I've never danced to this kind of music before. I've never danced, to be honest.”

He gently smiled and got closer. “It's easy. I'll show you. Just follow my steps.”

“I might hurt your feet,” she told him terrified.

“Rey, you won't hurt me, trust me.”

He put her arm on his shoulder and his around her back. “And now just sway around a bit...see? Easy.”

Rey smiled and looked down on at her feet, surprised to be able to dance, being the first time, it's wasn't so bad.

“No, no, don't look down,” he told her lifting up her chin with a tender gesture,“look at me”.

Rey blushed, the intimacy of that moment made her shiver down her spine.  
She cleared her throat, she felt hot and she needed to cool down a little. “You cleaned up nicely tonight, it's strange not to see you in a pilot's suit.” 

He was wearing an elegant white shirt and a pair of dark blue pants. He was a handsome best man.

“Thanks. I could say the same thing about you, it's strange not to see you with your Jedi's clothes. You are beautiful...this dress ...you're the most beautiful woman in the room tonight.”

She wore a light pink dress. Leia called that material “chiffon” once. It had a simple gown but the upper part was embroidered and left her back half naked. Her hair was up leaving her neck bare. She looked ethereal.

“Are you flirting with me, Dameron?”

“Will you mind if I do?”

“Well, it depends...”

Poe wasn't expecting that answer at all and almost choked on his words. “On what?”

“On who's speaking. The alcohol or Poe Dameron?”

“It's 100% Poe Dameron speaking.”

“Really?” She asked lifting up one of her eyebrows.

“Well, 80%?”

“Yes, I think we are close.”

They both laughed and he made her swirl around and took the chance to strengthen his hand grip when she was back in his arms.  
They silently enjoyed the music and the people dancing around them, especially Finn and Rose who seemed lost in their personal happy place.

“They look nice on you”. 

Ray felt the warmth of Poe's hand around her lobe, touching one of her earrings. She could feel her heart skip some beats. “They're Leia's”, she answered in a whisper.

“I know”.

She was totally surprised and she was clearly waiting for an answer.

“Finn and I were fixing the Falcon's controllers for the umpteenth time, you came to check on us and when we told you that the controllers still wouldn't work you told us that for that day you didn't care, that you were too happy and excited to be angry with that spaceship. Leia had given you something beautiful that belonged to her and when you opened your hand, you showed us these earrings.”

She was astonished. “It was months ago, how can you remember it?”

“I remember everything.”

“Thank you.” She said with all the possible sweetness in her voice.

“For what?”

“For noticing.”

He laughed a little. “ To be honest, I knew how you felt. I know what it feels like to own something so precious and meaningful.” He let her hand go for a second and grabbed the necklace he always wore underneath his clothes. “This was my mother's wedding band. Sure, it's not valuable as your earrings but it is dear to me.”

She held the ring in her hand. “No, it's beautiful.”  
She took a moment appreciating the simple and yet beautiful material it was made of. Also, it was a way to slow her heart down because it had been beating fast since the moment they had arrived on the dance floor. All the Jedi's dodges to relax seemed not to work that night. 

“Those words”, she said, “those words from the speech were your mother's, right?”

He beamed with joy. “Yes, they were.”

“I think she was right,” she touched the ring again and looked him in the eyes.

In that moment they were as close as ever. He could feel the warmth of her body close to him, her perfume, her breath on his skin. He was the luckiest man in the Galaxy and he would have held her like that forever.

“Me too.”


End file.
